The Lonely Star
by DeathDragon130
Summary: A little girl witnessed a horrible event which leads her to be orphaned. After many failed homes she eventually takes up residence with the Briefs. However, she still feels lonely even amongst everyone in her new family. Will she eventually find her place amongst the people that took her in? And what lies in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

A little girl, sat upon a porch soaked with rain as she waited for someone, anybody to help her really. It was then she heard the sirens of the police officers approaching, her blank dark brown eyes raised up to look the officers beneath thin-rimmed black glasses. As the officers approached the captain noticed that the young girl had blood covering her pajama pants, shirt and face. Her short black hair was strewn about, and she appeared to be rocking back and forth slightly. The head police officer stepped closer to the small child and kneeled down before asking quietly,

"Young lady, what has happened?"

The young girl looked up at him before pointing to her home and quietly said," Monster..."

The head officer looked at the other two officers before nodding his head to them, as they ran into the house. The head officer ran his fingers through his short brown hair and runs his fingers over his dark brown Winnfield mustache as he looked at the young girl. Before he could ask any more questions the two officers ran out of the house and vomited in the nearby bushes. This caused the police officer to go into the house himself while the little girl stayed outside. When the officer returned his face was pale, but he didn't vomit like the other two officers. He then gently picked up the young girl and called out for backup, he then placed her in the back seat and asked in fatherly tone,

"Whats your name, little lady?"

She looked at him before quietly replying," Silvia..."

"Silvia, what a beautiful name... My name is Officer Jack." He said as more backup arrived.

Silvia simply nodded her head before closing her eyes and listened to everything surrounding her, the noises caused her to grip the small star shaped necklace that sat around her neck tightly. She then began to wish that she still had her mommy and daddy to protect her from the nightmares and problems that would arise from what the monster did.

 __ _ **(2 years later)**_

"Silvia, come on dear. You will like this place. Ms. Brief's is a wonderful lady and will gladly welcome into the home like family." The social worker stated as she leads Silvia toward a large home.

Silvia simply glanced up at the woman before looking back down at the sidewalk wondering what new tortures awaited her, she knew there was no place for her. She was born to be alone, she could the worker sigh sadly which caused her to grip her backpack straps tightly but said nothing as the approached the two sliding doors. As they opened Silvia could see three people standing there waiting, one was a young boy about her age, he appeared to be wearing a yellow sweater like a t-shirt, with blue shorts and dark brown shoes. Silvia could see that he has short purple hair, his blue eyes were staring at them curiously. The woman had on a white t-shirt with blue jeans, she also wore a red scarf around her neck, her blue hair was brushed to her right side while the rest was kind of brushed back, and her blue eyes were sparkling with joy at their approach. Silvia then took a look at the last person who was a man, she could see that he had spiky black hair, his dark eyes were sort of glaring at them as if they were interrupting his day, he was leaning against the nearby wall. He appeared to be wearing a gray like outfit with a white and yellow armor vest along with white gloves and boots.

"Ah, Ms. Briefs. I am happy to meet you." The woman said with a small smile as she reached out her hand for Ms. Brief's to shake.

"Please call me Bulma. The grouchy man against the wall is Vegeta and this young man is my son Trunks. And you must be Silvia..." Bulma said as she crouched down in front of Silvia after shaking the woman's hand.

Silvia glanced up with nearly lifeless eyes and quietly said," Yes ma'am..."

Silvia then glanced downward so she didn't get yelled at for looking her in the eyes for two long, this caused Bulma to frown before noticing that the woman wanted to say more. Vegeta also noticed Silvia's behavior and narrowed his eyes at her causing to wonder what happened to make her eyes dead as they were.

"Trunks why don't you show Silvia to her room," Bulma said to Trunks which caused him to snap out of his small curious trance before nodding his head.

"Hey follow me I'll show you where your room is." Trunks said as he walked in front of Silvia.

Silvia flinched slightly when Trunks grabbed her hand and excitingly navigated them to where she was to be staying, the flinch also didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta who turned to the social worker once they kids were out of earshot and said,

"What's wrong with the brat?"

This caused Bulma to glare at Vegeta before growling out," Vegeta... Be nice!"

The social worker wasn't fazed by his question and sighed sadly mentally bracing herself for the rejection that was sure to come to for Silvia after she explained the past.

"Silvia suffers from PTSD-"

"What's that? A disease?" Vegeta asked with a slightly aggravated tone.

Before Bulma could shut Vegeta up the woman shook her head and continued," No, its full name is post-traumatic stress disorder, it's a mental condition that people who have suffered traumatic events in their life. Silvia, unfortunately, suffered a lot in these past two years alone... What I am about to tell you is something that I must tell all of the families before they take Silvia in... It is the condition that the Orphanage the Silvia is from, made with police Chief Jack regarding her..."

"Police Chief Jack... Oh, I remember him! He is good friends with my father!" Bulma stated after she realized who the young woman was referring to

"Yes, and it's also one of the reasons he thought she might be able to fit in here.." The social worker replied before Vegeta once again uninterrupted.

" I hate to break up this lovely woman talk, but I thought we were discussing the brat's problems?" He growled out.

"Ah, yes thank you... and I am sorry." She said as she pulled out a folder that was a large case file.

"What I am about to explain is sad and terrible. I believe we should sit down for this..." She said which caused Bulma to nod before the three of them went into the dining room area.

The two women sat down while Vegeta returned to his position against the wall, the Social Worker then placed the folder onto the table and said,

"I shall start from the beginning, on the raining night two years ago..."


	2. The Dark Matter Inside of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ' Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ' I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


	3. Getting a Bit Better and Plans

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for you the wonderful support I have received. I would list everyone but it would take me a while to write everyone's name. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am doing a bit better. My plans are that I am going to only focus on one fanfic at a time… I am also planning on writing a novel… Umm if your interested in it please feel free to message me about it. I might post a bit of it when I have some stuff written for it. As for the fic I am currently working it will be a Devil May Cry fic that is a rework of one that i have already written named A Lost Demonic Family. I plan on posting it later on after I post this and I already have kind of a sequel planned as well. From there I might work on my Transformer fic Magic and Machines or Beware the Trigger Happy Duo… Let me know which you all think needs the most rework… But that will be at a later date. As for my mental state its getting a bit better as I will be getting help hopefully soon. I just wanted to let everyone know my plans and that I thank you all for your wonderful comments and thank you for making me very happy. I have nearly cried while reading your comments in happiness. So Thank you!


End file.
